


Sweet little girl, hold your mouth and you'll be alright

by lingerielouis



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, bottom vic, girl vic, top jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerielouis/pseuds/lingerielouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up without a dick was something Vic never experienced. Neither were the C cups he was sporting on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet little girl, hold your mouth and you'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> I got a message on my tumblr asking for a gender swap fic where one of the boys wakes up as a girl so I decided to write it!! Check out my tumblr if you want lingerie-louis.tumblr.com. I don't own ptv and the title is from the song currents convulsive

He woke up like every other morning, wrapped up in Jaime’s arms. And usually he’d be the first awake, kissing and poking his boyfriend to do the same. Jaime would wake up and they’d have breakfast with the boys. Not today though.

Vic tried to roll over to face Jaime, but was thrown off by the weight on his chest. He looked down, coming face to face to what seemed to be breasts. Jaime snored slightly to his right. Vic looked over at him before looking at his chest. They were still there. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his arm.

“Wake the fuck up Vic…” He muttered to himself.

It had to be some weird dream. Or a hallucination. He opened his eyes and looked down again. They were still there. He slowly reached up to cup one breast in his hand. They were soft and plump. The only other time he had done this was with his first two girlfriends. Which, of course, was the most uncomfortable thing he’d ever experience. Though, this moment could probably knock that one out of its place.

Vic sat up and crawled over Jaime. The boys were still asleep in their own bunks and the hum of the bus’ engine vibrated his feet. He slipped into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. His reflection still showed boobs. He looked at the rest of his body and choked.

His face was feminine looking, hair more curly with volume. He was still lanky but the boobs gave him some type of curve. He reached down his pants to find nothing there. A moment of panic and anxiety washed over him.

“Where’s my dick?” He whispered to himself. The way his voice sounded to his own ears was horrifying. He sounded like a girl.

His clothes were soon on the floor as he frantically searched his whole body. His legs were as hairy as the night before, as well as his pubic hair. But he didn’t have what was most important to him at the moment.

The bathroom door slammed open, waking the whole bus up. Vic crossed his arms, boobs getting squished in the process. Jaime poked his head out of their bunk.

“Vic?” He called. Vic didn’t answer, though. He was sitting at the table, body curling in on himself.

He heard Mike groan and a few footsteps coming closer. Tony walked by without even looking at him. Mike stopped in front of him, yawning. He opened his eyes, looking down at Vic.

He looked terrified. “Who are you?”

Vic was about to answer but Tony peaked over Mike’s shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Tony whispered.

Jaime came in then, rubbing his neck. “You alright Vic-”

Vic was faced with three, very confused, band members. One was his boyfriend, one his brother, and the other his best friend. His mouth went dry.

“Hi.” Vic barely said. His lip wobbled a bit, tears blurring his vision. He wiped away the hot tears and took a deep breath.

“Who are you? Where’s Vic?” Jaime asked. He looked pissed.

Vic cleared his throat, “I’m Vic. I don’t know what happened, but I woke up like this. With, with boobs and a girly voice, and, God, a vagina?”

Mike and Tony eyebrows shot up. Jaime didn’t even look fazed. They obviously didn’t believe him. It was time to bring out some secrets.

“Mike, you were the one who pulled the fire alarm at Aunty’s second wedding. I didn’t tell anyone because I was the person who told you to do it.” Vic said, looking at Mike. He turned to Tony.

“Tony, one time we made out because you said you’ve never kissed a guy. This was before Jaime and I dated. And Jaime,” Vic looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes, “Our anniversary is August 16, 2011, we first said I love you a year later, August 16, 2012. Um, once when things were getting heated, you slipped off the bed and almost broke your nose. Last night we talked about our dream house. You said you wanted a secret stairway behind the shower wall.”

Tony’s face was bright pink and Mike was deep in thought. Jaime just looked at him.

“Where did I take you for our first date?” He asked.

“We went bowling. And Mike and Tony spied on us a few lanes over.”

“First kiss?” Jaime sat down across from him.

“Our official first kiss as a couple or our first kiss?” Vic smirked.

Jaime’s eyebrows furrowed, “Both.”

“We kissed once when we played truth or dare. Then you kissed me on our third date, which was at the beach. I could do this all day. It really is me.” Vic tightened his crossed arms, boobs popping out a bit. Jaime stared at them.

“First time?” He asked, licking his lips.

Vic kicked him under the table, “I’m not answering that in front of my brother.”

They all stood there in silence. Vic was staring at Jaime. Jaime was staring back. Mike elbowed Tony.

“I’m fucking hungry.” Mike grumbled.

Tony hesitated before looking at Vic, “You want anything Vic?”

“Just something to drink, please.” He shot a smile over Tony’s way.

Jaime cleared his throat, catching Vic’s attention. Vic offered him a smile, too. This whole thing was exhausting. He just wanted his real body back. The boobs were starting get uncomfortable on his chest. Jaime reached his hand over the table, rubbing a thumb over Vic’s wrist.

“What happened?” Jaime spoke softly.

XXX

They all ate breakfast together quietly. It was pretty awkward before Mike spoke up.

“So you have boobs now?” He said through a mouth full of food.

“Yeah, it’s really weird.” Vic almost whined. He hated this.

“Can I see them?” Mike grinned. Vic flicked a piece of food at him.

“How are we gonna fix this?” Jaime asked. He grabbed Vic’s hand from under the table.

The all shrugged and continued eating. Mike nudged Tony’s arm.

“You really made out with my brother?” Mike asked. Tony groaned and covered his face with his hands.

XXX

The rest of the day was spent on the couch. Vic was looking up “waking up a different gender” on Google for the past hour. Tony and Mike were curled around each other, almost asleep. He looked over at Jaime, who was staring at Vic’s boobs again. He huffed and put his laptop down.

“Go ahead.” Vic said. Jaime looked at him weirdly.

“What?”

“Go ahead and touch them or whatever.”

They locked eyes as Jaime brought his hand up and cupped his breast. His thumb brushed over his nipple making Vic gasp. There was a heat in his groin. He reached down and pressed against his pajama pants.

“Does that feel okay?” Jaime whispered. Vic nodded and moaned quietly.

Jaime grabbed his hand dragged him into the back room with the bunks. He squeezed them both in their bed. Vic looked up at Jaime with glossy eyes.

“Please,” Vic begged, not sure what he was asking for, “It, It hurts. I need-”

Jaime shushed him. Vic was breathing heavy, on the edge of a panic attack. It was all so weird.

“Shh, babe, I got you. I can take care of you.” Jaime cooed. He pulled Vic’s pajama pants down and off of him. He was only in Jaime’s white tee shirt. Vic clamped his thighs together, hiding his new body part. Jaime looked at him with a questioning eye.

Vic shook his head and squeezed his legs tighter. “Don’t. Please, it'll be weird.”

“Babe,” Jaime ran his hands up and down Vic’s thighs, “It’s okay. We don’t have to.”

“No, I want to, but I just- god.” Vic sobbed. He was so frustrated and horny and confusion. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to the tears.

“Vic, baby, it’s just me. Is it because of the whole ‘you have a vagina and I have a dick’ thing?” Jaime asked, taking Vic’s hands in his.

“You dated me to have sex with a dick, and now you’re gonna have sex with a vagina. Like, I feel like it’s cheating. What if you realize you like this more?” Vic bit his bottom lip, eyes wide and staring at Jaime.

“I didn’t date you for sex, Vic. I’m dating you because you’re my Vic. And even of I’m bi, it doesn’t mean I miss girls.” Jaime stated.

Vic took a deep breath and relaxed his legs. He slowly opened them, showing Jaime what he had to hid. He was trimmed down there from the other day, so we’re his leg hairs. Jaime leaned down a little and kissed his hips. His fingers outlined Vic’s groin. Vic whimpered, shaking a little.

“You okay?” Jaime asked worried. Vic bit the inside of cheeks and nodded, letting out a long breath.

Jaime brought his hand to his face and licked his finger. He waited until the we’re almost dripping before bringing them down to their previous place. He opened Vic with one finger first. Vic’s hole was wet and hot. Jaime groaned, leaning his head down on Vic’s stomach and pulling his shirt up with his other hand. Vic laid there with a hand on Jaime’s head and a tight grip on the sheets.

With Jaime mouthing at Vic’s breast and a finger deep inside of him, Vic was getting restless. It wasn’t enough. He whined and lift his hips up. Jaime’s finger hit something inside of him that made his eyes roll back.

“Do it again. Oh my God.” Vic moaned. Jaime slid another finger in and curled them up. Vic’s body jolted up as he scrambled for something to hold onto. He slid his shirt up and pulled Jaime’s hair.

“You like that?” Jaime smirked, pushing himself up and smashing their mouths together. Vic nodded and let Jaime’s tongue slide against his own.

He pumped his fingers in and out of Vic, who was arching his back off the bed and grinding against his fingers. Jaime added a third finger and plunged them deep in Vic. He stopped moving them, pissing Vic off.

“C'mon, Hime. Please.” Vic cried. His brain was mush, the only thing he knew was Jaime’s name and that he need more.

He had his legs spread out and his knees bent, hole fluttering around Jaime’s fingers. Vic tightened his muscle, tugging at his fingers a little. Jaime moaned and sucked on his nipples, tongue flicking at the bud. He thrusted his fingers again, faster and hard this time.

Vic couldn’t keep the noises in anymore. He didn’t even realize how loud his breathy whines and little “uh’s” were until Jaime covered his mouth with his hand.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” Vic gasped. He tensed up before a wave of pleasure washed over his body. His legs slid down as his body relaxed into the mattress. Jaime was slowly rubbing and thrusting his fingers, riding Vic out.

“Oh my God.” Vic groaned, “Stop doing that, I’ll be ready for another round.”

“Who said that’s a bad thing?” Jaime grinned and slipped his fingers out, palming his dick through his sweats.

Vic saw and sat up, “Let me do it.”

He crawled next to Jaime and waited for him to lie down. Vic pulled his underwear and boxers down in one swift move. His dick sprung free, almost hitting Vic’s face. He reached out and licked a stripe up his shaft. His hand held his dick still as he bobbed his head on it. When the tip hit the back of his throat, he took a breath through his nose and slowly picked his head up and off his cock. When only the tip was in between Vic’s lips, Jaime groaned and pulled his hair, thrusting up. When Vic looked up at him with his pretty brown eyes, and his dick in his mouth, he came. Vic swallowed every last drop Jaime had to offer, kissing the head of his cock before crawling back to Jaime and snuggling against him.

XXX

Vic woke up the next morning before everyone else, again. He had a moment of sheer panic, patting his body down in search for something. He looked down and found his flat chest. He cupped his groin and found what he was looking for since yesterday.

Jaime had a hand over his waists and was sleeping next to him. Vic was only in the white tee shirt from yesterday. Jaime was still in sweatpants. He nudged his shoulder until he grunted a ‘what’.

“Hime, wake up.” Vic whispered a yell. He shook him again.

“Mmm. What’s wrong, babe?” Jaime picked his head up off the pillow, eyes closed and hair a mess.

“Did yesterday happen?” Vic asked. Was it was dream or was it some kind of magical bullshit.

Jaime’s eyes snapped opened and raked his eyes over Vic’s body. He let out a deep breath and smiled.

“Yeah, it happened. I must have fucked the girl out of you.” Jaime grinned, pulling Vic down and spooning him again


End file.
